Ping File 148
by Jet556
Summary: AU set in 1974. A secret agent story dealing with doubles, mistaken identities and treachery.
1. Thirty Years After

**Welcome everyone. With something that my heart is actually in, I hope you all agree with me that this story with be better than my previous one. Enjoy and review.**

 **Thirty Years After**

A young agent sat before the desk of the organization's head. He was a rookie to be honest, needed some experience but he had great potential. On the head's desk was a file: Ping File 148.

"Young man, do you know what this is?" asked the rookie's superior.

"I do, sir." Replied the rookie. "That is Ping File 148. Lee Ping's adventures are legendary!"

"Yes, well… I'm not quite sure that one where he was nearly killed by a bull at a rodeo counts but to be fair we've all had those moments." Said the head.

"Why am I here?" asked the rookie.

"To give you some inspiration." Replied the head. "I'm going to tell you one of Lee's adventures."

"The one with the robot spy?"

"No."

"The one with the Indian Vikings?"

"No."

"The one with the golem?"

"Actually, it is going to be something far more mundane." Stated the head.

"That's not anything anyone wants to here." Commented the rookie. "Why can't you tell me one of the more fantastic ones?"

"Because sometimes the mundane can be the fantastic." Returned the head.


	2. Dr Webber and Mr Smith

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Dr. Webber and Mr. Smith**

Lynch Webber was what could best be called a mad scientist but he was sane enough to be focused and in his archenemy Lee Ping Lynch found a most fascinating obstacle. This time he sought a way to destroy his enemy in a way different from ways some evildoers would choose.

Before Dr. Webber stood a man who was Lee in appearance but in voice there was something different. It was an English accent, something that the actual Lee did not have.

"I have made you look like Lee Ping, Mr. Smith." Said Lynch. "But now you must become him. Your voice must become his! Your fighting style must become his! So begins your training!"

"Yes, Dr. Webber."

And the training did begin. From writing as Lee did to eating as Lee did to fighting as Lee did.

When the training was done, no one would have been able to tell Lee Ping from Smith.

"Your name?" asked Lynch.

"Lee Ping." Replied Smith.

"Your age?"

"Twenty-five."

"Your father's name?"

"Alfred."

"Your mother's?"

"Sue."

"And your place of birth?"

"Toronto, Ontario."

Lynch gave a smile. Smith's transformation was complete. Lee would be brought down by his fellow agents as they went after him for the attempted murder of their head Wendell Barrage.


	3. The Assassination Attempt

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Assassination Attempt**

It was rumored that Wendell Barrage was the basis for Nick Fury. If there was any truth to that was debatable. About the only thing similar about the two was an eye-patch and being the head of an organization of spies.

Barrage was in his early fifties, personally took a total of four agents under his wing. He saw those four as the only ones who were worthy of being taken under his wing. Those four were Lee Ping, Cam Martinez, Holger Holgaart and Biffy Goldstein.

As Barrage sat at his desk looking over old files, he smiled as he looked at one specific one. It was the first mission he had taken Lee on. A bunch of plane worshipping pygmies had captured the agency's aged and retired founder Maxwell Finnwich, thus Barrage and Lee had gone in to rescue him.

And then Lee Ping entered the office. Barrage looked up in surprise.

"Agent Ping, what brings you here?" asked Barrage. "Usually you call first." Then Barrage noticed something. Lee wasn't wearing his usual green flap shirt he was wearing a t-shirt. And t-shirts were something that Lee thought were too 1950's. Barrage drew his gun only to find a horrible pain awaiting him.

As terrible as Clyde Beatty's death was the event that happened. The sound of machine gun fire brought Cam Martinez, Holger Holgaart and Biffy Goldstein to the scene. They did not take notice of the shirt they only saw Lee Ping having turned to face them and then jump out the office window.

Barrage still lived but if he did not get medical attention soon he would die. Quickly was he rushed to the hospital!

For those who remained however, it was Cam who took command.

"If Lee is returning to his home then we should call Basil Hagen. He lives in Lee's vicinity, he can get there before we can." Stated Cam.

"Good idea." Agreed Biffy.

"What we do?" asked Holger.

"Try to intercept Lee!" replied Cam. "Now lets go!"


	4. Lee Ping Himself

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Lee Ping Himself**

Lee Ping himself had just finished breakfast when he heard a knocking at his door. He then heard the voice of Basil Hagen, an agent who had the luck of ending up on some of the stranger missions that Lee had often the honor of accompanying him on.

"Lee!" called Basil. "Come on out! You've no way out!"

Actually, Lee did but his home apartment was on the fifth floor meaning that jumping out of the window or off the balcony would be complete suicide. What was going on here anyway?

"What is the meaning of this, Basil?" asked Lee as he walked to the door. "Wasn't our mission to Easter Island enough of a bonding experience? You now come knocking on my door?"

"You know what you did!" yelled Basil from the other side of the door. "I guess even the best can turn bad! You're no better than Satan! What compelled you to try and kill the general? Greed? Ambition? Kicks?"

"Kill the general?" asked Lee incredulously. "Are you insane? He personally groomed me himself! Took me under his wing! Do you really think I'd try to kill someone who did that for me?"

"I don't know what goes on in your head! Open the door!" Lee did just that and saw the scarred face of Basil Hagen while a gun was held in his right hand. "Okay, Lee. You aren't going anywhere."

"I'm sorry, Basil." Apologized Lee.

"For attempting to kill Barrage?" asked Basil. "You should be. You could end up being metaphorically crucified for this!"

"No, not that."

"For what then?"

"This!" Lee punched Basil in the jaw, sending Basil back just as he pulled the trigger and a bullet entered the ceiling. Lee then took the gun from Basil and pointed it at him. "I'll be needing this to find out who the guy is who framed me! Stay down, Basil, you'll lose this fight."

And with that, Lee departed.


	5. Tina Kwee

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Tina Kwee**

Tina Kwee was not officially a member of the organization but had helped Lee enough times she was practically one. She and Lee were close, boyfriend and girlfriend to be precise.

And this would be where Smith would slip up.

As Smith as Lee made his way through town, he accidentally ran into Tina outside a coffee shop. He knew her she was even if she didn't know who he really was.

"Lee!" she called, as she walked over to him. "Hey, how are you?"

"Uh, I'm fine… Tina." Said Smith slowly.

"Why so nervous?" asked Tina. "How about we talk a bit?"

"Can't" replied Smith. "I've got places to be and besides, talk is cheap." He gave her a kiss and that gave Tina her biggest clue that something was wrong. There are just things that women know. "I'll see you."

And with that Smith departed. Tina could only stare with cold eyes. Lee needed her help.


	6. Pinpointing Lee's Location

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Pinpointing Lee's Location**

Sitting at a table, Basil held his head in his hand. He listened to Cam, Holger and Biffy talk to each other, turn to berate him, then talk to each other again. Basil was getting sick of them berating him whenever he let someone get away, it was only the third time not hundredth time.

He mimed shooting each of them in the head. Chaz Moneranian had not berated him this much when Basil had pushed him into the wet concrete he drowned in "by accident."

"Well, where is he going to head to first?" asked Cam. "Lee must be anywhere thanks to the Hunchback of Notre-Dame here!"

Basil rolled his eyes. The flames from the car accident had not left him that disfigured.

"To 95 Tarantia Boulevard." Said Basil. The other three turned to look at him. "It belongs to one Napoleon Zin, an alias of Lynch Webber whom as you three gentlemen remember has been a thorn in our side since 1960. Of course, we shouldn't confuse him with that other Napoleon Zin who claims descent from Genghis Khan, pronounced 'Chinggis Haan' as you should know Cam, and has been causing trouble for the Americans for the same amount of time because he was bored and was fascinated by yellow peril villains."

"Where are you going with this, Basil?" asked Cam.

"What is to say that Lee has not defected to Lynch's side?" asked Basil. "If he has defected then Lynch would be at that house. Everyone knows the actual Napoleon Zin has no interest in Canada."

"Point taken, we'll go there." Stated Cam. "And no, Basil. Your assistance will not be needed."


	7. Battle Couple

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Battle Couple**

The gun was something that anyone could learn how to use. It was the weapon of the talentless. A sword was a real weapon, a weapon for talented people. A sword was the weapon of a more romantic and honorable age while the gun was… As unromantic and dishonorable a weapon as could be… Of course, that would be if this was a swashbuckler tale but this was not so this is an entirely different case. The gun was quick just like a sword but essentially the ranged version of the sword being just as likely as to hit its mark as it was to miss all depending on the ability of the one using the weapon.

Lee and Tina were both excellent when it came to the gun. If Lee had not been he never would have had any adventures past his first one.

When Lee and Tina met up they had quickly discussed everything. They were in agreement about what had to be done. They knew who was behind it: Lynch Webber, a thorn in the agency's side who had used quite a bit of aliases. There was a house said to be under the ownership of a Napoleon Zin, one such alias of Lynch.

Unfortunately, Basil had gotten to the place first and he was waiting. He had actually gotten there before Cam, Holger and Biffy too, the snail paced fools.

"I knew you would come here." Said Basil.

"And why shouldn't you?" asked Lee. "You're dismissed because of a few incidents but really you're one of the most competent people in the agencies and willing to believe in things that no one else will."

"So maybe you should ask yourself, Basil, are you willing to believe that Lee is a traitor or are you willing to be beaten by both me and him?" asked Tina.

"I could…" started Basil. "But you two were present when I pushed Chaz Moneranian into the wet concrete. How should I know you aren't trying to trick me? You could switch sides easily, on ours one minute, Lynch's the next and ours again…"

"You will just have to listen to me and judge the story for yourself." So, Lee explained the whole thing to Basil. "Well, what do you think?"

"Yes, the facts don't match." Stated Basil. "You, who are one half of this battle couple, was not present at what happened and yet people saw you attack Barrage."

"Will you help us?" asked Tina.

"I'll wait here, bring the culprit out so it can be proven to the other three."


	8. Ping meets Smith

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Ping meets Smith**

When Lee and Tina entered the house they found Lee's impostor waiting for them. It was a good likeness but the style of shirt was something that Lee would never have worn.

"So, Mr. Ping, you have found your way to this house." Said the impostor. "With Ms. Kwee as well."

"There are just some things a woman knows." Commented Tina.

"And now just who exactly are you, friend?" asked Lee.

"You may call me, Mr. Smith." Said the impostor.

"Now that we are properly introduced, time to repay you for all you've done!" And with that Lee punched Smith in the face with such a force that it knocked him out. The force however wasn't so great that it caused his hair to depart from his head for in actuality Smith had been wearing a wig. "Well, lets see someone mistake me for this impostor now!"

What followed after that was searching the house but finding Lynch to be nowhere in the house! They then were contacted by Lynch as he appeared in a computer screen because Lynch was very much a cliché of villainy.

"Looking for someone Lee?" asked Lynch. "Is it me? Well, you won't be meeting me in person yet."

"And just when will that be?" asked Lee.

"Oh, I don't know. Today, tomorrow, next week, next month, next year, next decade, whatever it is you won't be getting me just yet and neither shall Death. I am many things but I am the one in control of my own existence." The computer screen went black. Lynch however was not as much as of master of his own existence as he thought. He would die but that was a different story.


	9. Name Cleared

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Name Cleared**

Lee and Tina brought out Smith where Basil was waiting trying to explain to Cam, Holger and Biffy. When they saw Smith, their jaws had dropped. Cam's, Holger's and Biffy's jaws had dropped actually, Basil on the other hand just stared with wide eyes.

"Okay, so you're innocent." Said Biffy. He had been hoping that this had been a legitimate case of an agent having gone rogue. Would it be too much to ask for there to actually be an agent going rogue? Even if it was one of his friends?

"Wow, this looks weird." Commented Cam. Basil nodded in agreement. This was quite a sight: Lee with his bald double. What else could be said about this?

Holger could only stare. This was just so weird.

"So now you believe me there is proof." Observed Lee. "I don't blame you. This was a strange adventure."

"Yeah but not as strange as that one involving the Indian Norsemen." Commented Basil.

"That is debatable." Said Tina.

Indeed it was. There were many strange adventures Lee had. There were many strange adventures that this group had. In other words, there were strange adventures for all.


	10. The Reveal

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Reveal**

"I remember the whole thing like it was yesterday." Commented the head. "The bad part is Lee knocking me down at his front door."

"Mr. Hagen, how do you feel about that?" asked the rookie.

"Well…" began Basil. "It is something that none of us like to look back on. Barrage will never let it down. He constantly reminds Cam, Holger, Biff and me about it."

"Yes, well, what exactly is the inspiring part here?" asked the rookie.

"That even when Lee had almost everyone against him he still won in the end." Replied Basil. "I might tell you one of the other stories another time. Thankfully I don't make the mistake Barrage used to of always having his door open… Well, now it's my door."

The rookie laughed. "Do you ever still see Lee?"

"Yeah, not as much as we like but we see each other." Basil looked at a picture of him at Lee and Tina's wedding. He looked a bit on the odd side with his white hair and disfigured face. Otherwise he was looking almost as good as the other male guests. "Of course we are godfathers to each others kids… But on the other hand the only reason I'm godfather is because I was the only one in the country when Lee and Tina asked me."

"You were the fourth choice?" asked the rookie.

"If only." Groaned Basil.

"Fifth?"

"No."

"Sixth?"

"The thirty-fifth." Stated Basil. "Those many guys were out of the country when they asked me to be godfather. They even outright said I was the thirty-fifth on their list."

The rookie burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, this is just too much! I'm telling this to the others!"

"You do and your out." Was all Basil said for a warning and that was all that needed to be said.

 **The End**


End file.
